User blog:Swg66/Ancient User Warrior tournament: Round 5 Lt.Chard vs. Facetheslayer
Lt.Chard, The man who knows no fear, but make his enemies know it vs... Facetheslayer, A Warrior Princess of Native America, who has the heart and soul of an entire army...WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! Lt.Chard starts off the bloodshed with.. Facetheslayer comes back swinging Alright it's the last fight for the first part of the tournament, who will move on? The Femme Fatale or The Great Debater? Battle The Slayer is placing the last pieces of her armor on as Death'sapprentice comes thru the door beaten and bloody but alive, Slayer gives him a weird look, but picks up her equipment and goes. Chard is sitting waiting for his turn, in full armor and equipment but is enjoying a cup of tea. Deciding that he's waited long enough he finishes his tea, sets the cup down picks up his bow and goes to the fight. Slayer get to the arena first and readys her bow. Chard soon follws coming into the arena bow also ready. The signal is given to start. They both shoot at the same time, nither arrow manages to harm the other. Chard blinks but then reloads, but Slayer is faster on the draw and hits him again and a third time in fast reptatition, the first hitting his body armor and the third bouncing off his helmet. Chard sneers and fires again this one hit Slayer dead center of her armor, knocking her off balance. Chard deciding that Range won't work picks up his Halberd and charges. Slayer fires her last arrow dead center of Chards mass but he spins to avoid it, it still hits but harmlessly skidds off to the side. Taking her own halberd Slayer rushes forward to meet her foe. Chard tries to swip at her legs, but Slayer thrust her polearm down to block it, catching it she twists and deflects it up and out of the way. Taking this opening she tries a thrust but Chard bats it away with the shaft of his halberd and tries to catch Slayer with a quick chop. Slayer abandns the large weapon and rolls out of the way and get's behind him fllipping out her hidden blade and stabs Chard in the side. It doesn't go far enough in to do major damage, but she jumps back and follows up with her shoe knife in the side. Chard is taken aback by his opponenets lighting quick movments, but the pain of two minr injuries brings him back and draws his sword and spins around to try and take Slayer head. She is fast enoguh to avoid a lethal blow but the sword slices her cheek. Touching her cheek she realizes she's been hit. Taking her targe and tomahwk out get get's ready for the second round of fighting. Chard ignores the pain in his side and charges swinging his sword at Slayer. She's fast enough to avoid the hits but the reach of the sword is preventing her form getting close enough to use her weapons. Then Chard tries and overhead strike and Slayer take the chance and puts her targe up to catch it. It chops into the wood, the risk worked , the sword is stuck in the wood. With the speed of greesed lighting she hook the hilt of Chard sword with her axe and using both arms yanks it out of his hand and spins with the motion and strike Chard with the rim of her sheild. His helmet saves his life but it knocks him thru a loop and he stumbles back. Slayer tries to use this momet to finish him off but Chard grabs her and throws the much lighter warrior away from him. Slayer hit the ground and rolls to her feet, picking up her dropped tomahawk. Chard looks around and see's he's down to his last weapon, and he takes out his kusarigama, and starts wiping the weight around his head in a large circular motion. He send the ball toward Slayer who rolls under the chain, but as she rises she barly manges to block the weight with her targe, but the sheild already damaged from the sword trike breaks. Down to her tomahawk she pulls out a spare that she broguht with her. But Chard wraps the chain around the second and pulls it out of her hand. Now down to one weapon each, Slayer knows she can't close this distance, and she only has one chance to take him down. As Chard sends the ball speeding towards her she goes aginst every gut instant and thorws her Tomahawk as hard as she can at his head. In a shocking moment both warrior drop. Chards weight has made contact with the side of Slayer head but her axe has struck it target. Now both warrior lie still in the center of the arena. Two officials have enter the arena to inspect the two fallen warrior. Then with a shock Chard starts to get up, his helmet has a large dent in it but he's alive. Then another Shock as Slayer get' up as well, the side of her head is swollen nad bleeding but the weigh only winged her. Both are in a daze , but the second they see each other they run and tackle each other trying to beat each other to death with there fists. The two officals have to pull them apart. As they glare at each other the officals raise both Chards and Slayers hands in the air. They both fought well and the fight has been declared a draw. Winner: Draw Stats Notes I was thinking about making this a double kill but I felt that it wasn't fair to either of these two to say they both lost when they both madereally good arguments. There are rare instances of two Gladiators being declared winners in Ancient Rome so I kinda did that. So They both advance to the next round, this also fixes the uneven numbers as much as for the next series of fights. Category:Blog posts